popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaka
Lyrics The game cut ends after the second verse, with repetitions of "Dororo no nouzui" at the end as appropriate. Long Version 丘の上でひとりすわって　古ぼけた娘が 丘の上でひとりすわって　街を見降ろす その横で忙しげに　アンテナ売りが 娘がたのむ　仕事のために商品の組み立て けっこう　イイ人だったから恋してあげてもよかった けっこう　イイ人だったから好きになってもよかった ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ アンテナはその街の博物館の屋根に 娘はそこの持ち主の成金の孫で 年は十四でおしゃべりすぎて だけど　かわいくって アンテナ売りが落ちてきたら　受けとめてあげるよ けっこう　イイ人だったから恋してあげてもよかった けっこう　イイ人だったから好きになってもよかった ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ 釈迦はイイ人だったから ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ 足が滑り　アンテナ売りは屋根から落ちる 待ちかまえてた娘の上に音を立てて落ちる 月の光あびてアンテナがさびる 屋根の上の　アンテナから　飛び出る電波が シャララ　シャカ　シャカ けっこう　イイ人だったから 恋してあげてもよかった けっこう　イイ人だったから 好きになってもよかった ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ ドロロのノウズイ Long Romaji Oka no ue de hitori suwatte furuboketa musume ga Oka no ue de hitori suwatte machi wo miorosu Sono yoko de sewashige ni antenna uri ga Musume ga tanomu shigoto no tame ni shouhin no kumitate Kekkou ii hito datta kara koishite agete mo yokatta Kekkou ii hito datta kara suki ni natte mo yokatta DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui Antenna wa sono machi no hakubutsukan no yane ni Musume wa soko no mochinushi no narikin no mago de Toshi wa juu-shi de oshaberi sugite Dakedo kawaikutte Antenna uri ga ochite kitara uke tomete ageru yo Kekkou ii hito datta kara koishite agete mo yokatta Kekkou ii hito datta kara suki ni natte mo yokatta DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui Shaka wa ii hito datta kara DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui Ashi ga suberi antenna uri wa yane kara ochiru Machi ka maeteta musume no ue ni oto wo tateru ochiru Tsuki no hikari abite antenna ga sabiru Yane no ue no antenna kara tobideru denpa ga SHARARA SHAKA SHAKA Kekkou ii hito datta kara koishite agete mo yokatta Kekkou ii hito datta kara suki ni natte mo yokatta DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui DORORO no nouzui Long English Translation Sitting alone on the top of the hill is an old looking girl Sitting alone on the top of the hill, she looks down at the town Next to her is a restless-looking antenna seller Making antennas for the girl She sure was a good person, so I'm glad she fell in love with me She sure was a good person, so I'm glad I could like her, too My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy The antennas were on the top of the town's museum The girl was the upstart granddaughter of the curator She was 14 years old and talked too much But she was so cute, and said If the antenna seller falls, I'll catch him She sure was a good person, so I'm glad she fell in love with me She sure was a good person, so I'm glad I could like her, too My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy Shaka was a good person, so My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy The antenna seller is falling from the roof, feet slipping Falling down and making noise above where the girl is waiting The antennas get all rusty, bathed in the moonlight The radio waves coming from the antennas on the roof, They're shalala shaka shaka She sure was a good person, so I'm glad she fell in love with me She sure was a good person, so I'm glad I could love her too My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy My brain is all cloudy Song Connections/Remixes *The original version of 釈迦 originally appeared on 筋肉少女帯's 1988 album 仏陀L (Buddha L). **A short edit of this version of 釈迦 is used in jubeat plus and REFLEC BEAT plus. **A rerecorded version of 釈迦, titled 大釈迦 (which is the version that was shortened for use in pop'n music) appears on 筋肉少女帯's 筋小の大車輪 (Kinshou no Daisharin / Kinshou's All-Out Effort) album, along with 日本印度化計画. Trivia *With its EX chart rated 42 on the 1-43 difficulty scale, 釈迦 holds the record as one of the hardest licensed songs in pop'n music, tied with INSCRUTABLE BATTLE's EX chart. *The game-size versions of 釈迦 and 日本印度化計画 can't be found on any pop'n music original soundtracks. *Although 釈迦's Mimi wasn't playable in pop'n music 8 and its CS counterpart, she was later added as an unlockable character in pop'n music 10 and its CS counterpart. *In the pop'n music 12 いろは location tests, both 釈迦 and 日本印度化計画 were removed songs. However, both songs reappeared in the final release. **Also, both 釈迦 and 日本印度化計画 were still playable on the location test version of pop'n music Sunny Park. However, both songs were removed on the final release. Music Comment Kinniku Shoujo-tai appears in pop'n with a desperately strong antenna! Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:TV/Anime/Animelo Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Kinniku Shoujo-tai Songs Category:Sugoroku de 8 Category:Deleted Songs